1. Field of Art
The present invention relates generally to container storage racks and more particularly to gravity flow shelving systems adapted for the display and storage of a variety of merchandise. The present invention features a versatile gravity flow shelving system having easily adjustable separators and easily adjustable shelves to adapt to a variety of merchandising arrangements.
2. Prior Art
Gravity flow shelving systems are known in the merchandising art. Prior art gravity flow racks generally include an assembly of vertically spaced racks angled downwardly and forwardly, providing more shelf space than flat shelving units. During gravity flow, substantial slidable contact is made between the bottom surface of the merchandise and the upper surface of the rack. To expedite the sliding movement, each rack typically features a low friction roller or track surface so that when a purchaser removes merchandise from the front of the rack, the remainder of the merchandise in the row easily slides forward to facilitate handling by the next purchaser. This provides a natural first in first out (FIFO) movement to ensure that earlier-dated items are sold first.
Merchandising of containers carrying fresh liquids such as milk products or fruit juices present known risks of leakage from their containers. Fresh liquids are primarily packaged in square paper-product containers coated with suitable plastics or paraffin, which frequently tear or rupture, causing the liquids to leak. Alternatively, the liquids are packaged in rectangular plastic containers, which are also prone to leakage through their capped openings. When liquids collect on the gravity flow racks, unsightly and unsanitary bacteria-breeding conditions are created. Accumulations of such liquids also leave sticky residues that adversely affect low friction sliding surfaces.
These problems were addressed in Doll U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,243, which discloses a gravity flow rack in which wire shelves are coated with an epoxy enamel. Triangular bent-wire divider-track members are mountable on each shelf, forming parallel merchandise channels or rows. Containers stocked in the rows are supported beneath by only two thin wire tracks, thereby requiring minimal surface contact between the bottoms of the containers and the rack surface, and thus substantially reducing the problems associated with the commercial handling of fresh liquids. However, the shelving and dividers of the Doll gravity flow rack are secured using wing nuts and bolts, making it relatively difficult to assemble or vary the configuration of the Doll gravity flow rack.